


One of a Kind, The Search

by Dezzywezzy19, tay_tay19



Series: Soul Mate [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezzywezzy19/pseuds/Dezzywezzy19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tay_tay19/pseuds/tay_tay19
Summary: Spencer Smith meets his soulmate and best friend Ryan Ross at a very early age. After losing contact with Ryan when his family moves, he spends his time trying to find him again through any way he can get ahold of.This story is told through Spencer's perspective and will be written by Dezzy. Taylor is writing from Ryan's perspective here https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896035/chapters/44853295





	1. Meeting my best friend

  The first day of summer was perfectly sunny and clear. I was going to be in first grade the next year and was excited for all the fun I was going to have that summer. I can still remember that day like it was yesterday. Maybe because it was the first time I met him. My soulmate, Ryan, or Ryro as I liked to call him back then.

  I remember going outside in the front yard and taking in the sunshine. I remember my mom stepping out after me and telling me that I was going to have a playdate next door with her friend Evelin’s son. I was so excited to make a new friend and could barely contain my happiness as she took my hand and lead me down our driveway and over to the neighbor’s house.

  She rang the doorbell and a woman my mom’s age answered the door. They exchanged pleasantries and we waited on the patio while she went back into the house to get her son from his room. When Evelin returned, she had her son in tow.

He had big brown puppy eyes and matching brown hair. I knew the second we met we were going to be best friends. Mom and Evelin sat on the bench and chatted about their college days and Ryan and I played in the front yard.

  As the summer continued, we spent more time together, whether it was at home or out somewhere like the pool. Ryan always had a smile on his face when we were together, and everything was peaceful.

  There was a time he asked mom if she could be his mom too, but she told him no because he had one already. I could tell he was a little sad by that, but he ate his cookies and drank his milk happily right after.

  When our birthdays came around our moms decided we should have a party together since it would be easier on both of them, and it’s not like we would have said no anyway. All of my mom and dad’s families came and treated Ryan like he was part of the family. We all had a lot of fun at the party. I think Ryan liked the pizza more than the cake.

  That summer feels like a dream now. Sometimes I wish I could back and relive it over and over. I would give anything to have that chance, but I know that isn’t a possibility. I’ve come to realize that terrible reality. It’s been so long since I’ve seen Ryan that sometimes I feel like I’d never recognize him. It scares me at times that I could have walked past him or talked to him and not have known it. I hate thinking about that. The other half of me, tells me that even if I don’t know what he looks like now, I’ll know him when I see him. That something inside me will just know. That’s the side I want to listen to. I have to listen to that side because if I don’t, I’ve wasted years in my search for him.

 Little did I know; everything would fall into place by someone else’s efforts.

And I will always be grateful.


	2. My Very First Letter

5 th  grade was a tough year for me and my family. The tension between my mom and Evelin was starting to grow beyond repair. Ryan had been sent off and to a boarding school and it was a slap in my mom’s face. Ever since we found out that Ryan and I were soulmates, Evelin had been acting strange and definitely shady.

  Before the summer was over Evelin had sat down with my mom for an hour or more, going through the brochures of the local middle schools. They spent time trying to decide which school they were going to send both Ryan and I. She knew how much it meant to Ryan and myself. Yet, there we were, Ryan out of the state in boarding school.

  The first time I got his letter it made me ecstatic. Especially since we didn’t have the chance to say our goodbyes. I still replay that time over in my head.

\-------------------------------

 It was a Friday afternoon when Spencer arrived home from his 5 th  day of 5 th  grade. He was still emotionally drained from the betrayal of Ryan’s mother. He sluggishly got off the school bus and sighed as he made his way over to his mom, Ginger, who was waiting at the end of their driveway.

    “Hey Pen, welcome home baby boy.” She greeted as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “How was your day?”

    “I miss  Ryro ...” He muffled.

    “I know, we do too. I know what will cheer you up though.”

    “You do?” He asked looking up at her.

    “Yep, you got a letter in the mail today.”

    “I did?” He stood up straight.

  She smiled and nodded.

    “It’s on the table with your snack.”

  Spencer ran inside and to the table in their dining room. He dropped his back pack next to his chair and picked up the letter placed beside his snack plate. The letter was addressed from Ryan at the Becket school for boys in Indiana, to Spencer. He squealed with excitement as he opened the letter and sat down reading the letter to himself.

  Ginger came inside and closed the door behind her. She made her way to the kitchen that was connected to the  dining  room, and started to prep for dinner.

    “What does your letter say?” She asked as she pulled out the  seasonings  she needed.

    “He’s in Indiana and he hates it. He has to share a room and they’re being mean to him. AANNNDDD they make him cover his  soulmark !” Spencer said as he finished up reading the letter. He placed a kiss on his own  soulmark  before getting his notebook out of his bag. 

    “That’s horrible. Do you want to send him a letter back?”

    “Of course! I’m writing it now mommy.” Spencer got out his pencil case and got to work writing his letter, taking a bite of his apple  slices. 

    “Ok, once you’re done, I’ll get an envelope and stamp for you.”

    “Thank you, mommy.” Spencer said before focusing fully on his letter.

\---------------

Dear Ryro,

  I’m sorry your mom and dad lied. Mommy was really sad that your mom lied. I’m really sad that you’re gone and that those boys are mean. I’ll beat ‘em up! They shouldn’t make you cover your  soulmark , it’s super important! When I get really sad during the day, I kiss my  soulmark . Like now, I kissed it. Did you feel it?! I can’t wait for you to come  back,  we can do so much! Daddy got me a drum kit that is for my size. He’s  gonna  teach me on the weekends! When you come back, I’ll play a song for you. I miss you so, so, so, so much. I don’t think I’ll have another best friend. You’re my  bestest  friend ever! I hope I get another letter from you!

Love Spency!

\--------------

Spencer grinned and held up his letter up in the air in triumph.

    “I’m all done mommy!” 

     “Give me a second Pen.” Ginger called out as she made her way from the kitchen to the home office. She got an envelope and a stamp and walked back to the dining room. She stood beside Spencer and began to fold then tuck the letter into the envelope. She sealed the envelope then turned it over and put on the stamp. She placed the envelope on the table and taught Spencer how to write the sending and return address. Once it was done and ready for sending, they walked outside to the mailbox and placed it inside. Spencer popped the little red flag on the side of the mailbox up before returning inside with Ginger. 

  With his letter all set for sending to Ryan, Spencer happily started to work on his homework.


	3. My Second  Letter

 I should have noticed that something was wrong when I received my second letter from Ryan. He wrote as though I hadn’t written him back, which, as you know, I definitely did. But I was just a 10 years old boy and I didn’t notice the signs. Looking back at it now, I really wish I would have told my parents that Ryan’s letter was odd. Instead I wrote my second letter and we sent it off.

\---------------------------------------------------------

  Spencer woke up bright and early Saturday morning and made his way downstairs to the living room. He was very excited to get another letter from his best friend. Now that they were separated, any form of communication made him very happy. Once he made it to the living room he hopped onto the couch and moved the curtain aside so he could watch the mailbox.

  Lloyd stepped out of the kitchen with his fresh mug of coffee and looked over at his son.

    “Morning kiddo, what are you up to?”

 Spencer looked back to his dad.

     “I’m waiting for the mailman daddy.”

    “The mail isn’t going to be here for a few hours. “

Spencer whined a bit.

    “But daddy, that is so far  awaaayy ! How am I going to know when they’re coming?”

    “Why don’t we set up an alarm on the clock? Then when it goes off, you’ll know that the Mailman will be coming soon.”

 Spencer hopped off the couch and ran over to his dad.

    “Can we?!”

  Lloyd chuckled and placed his hand on his son’s head, giving it a few pats. 

    “Of course. I’ll show you how.” Lloyd made his way over to the entertainment center with Spencer in tow. He set his mug on the coffee table before getting the alarm clock off the entertainment center. He knelt down and taught Spencer how to set the alarm then placed it on the coffee table. “Are you going to stay in the living room?”

    “Yeah! I’m going to watch cartoons.” Spencer gasped. “I have to make some cereal!” Spencer hurried to the kitchen and started to make a bowl of Lucky Charms. Lloyd stood up and picked up his coffee, before heading to his office in their home.

  Spencer got his cereal then went back to the living room, and made himself comfortable on the couch. He turned on the T.V and watched Saturday morning cartoons as he ate his cereal. 

  Hours passed and before long the alarm clock beeped on the coffee table. Spencer scooped it up and when back to his spot at the window. He watched intently for the mail truck and it was only a few minutes before it rolled up to their mailbox. Before the Mailman could put the mail into the box Spencer had leapt from the couch and ran outside as fast as his feet could take him.

    “I’ll take our mail mister!” 

 The mailman jolted a bit at the sudden appearance and outburst of the small boy. He handed Spencer the pile of mail before getting ready to move his truck to the next house. With mail in hand Spencer ran back inside and plopped on the couch shuffling through the envelopes to find the treasure he had been waiting for. With a squeal of glee, Spencer dropped the other envelopes, leaving only the letter he had been waiting for. He quickly opened it and read it over. His excitement turned into confusion as he read the letter.

    “I did send him a letter...” Spencer mumbled to himself. With a huff, Spencer made his way to his bedroom and sat at his desk to start his letter. He took out paper and grabbed a pen and began to write his letter.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Dear Ryro,

  I wrote you a letter, did you not get it? I liked writing it. I like writing this one. I’m sorry they’re so mean there. I’ll kick their butts for you! Our moms aren’t getting along well anymore. Mommy said that she wished her friend was in a better situation. I think mommy is getting really sad. She walks really fast when we have to go out to the car, or when we walk up to the house. Oh, and she doesn’t sit outside anymore. So, after  school  I have to go inside by myself. 

  I’m doing really good in school. Daddy got me ice cream because I got A’s! My teacher isn’t mean this year. I don’t really pay much attention to her honestly. I study at home on my own, like you taught me. I think it’s easier this way. The kids are ok. They don’t really bother me too much. This one kid tried to show off in P.E and fell on his face! Everyone laughed, but made sure he was ok and he laughed with everyone afterwards. I won’t ever get another best friend Ryro. 

  Being away from you is starting to make me sad. Sometimes I’ll start to cry or get really scared. I don’t know why though. Mommy said that she can tell when Daddy is upset and that might be what I’m feeling. I don’t want you to be sad or scared  Ryro . I want you to come home too. I really miss you. I want to play the drums for you. 

  I saw a movie where the soulmates ran away and got married. Maybe one day we can do that too.  Cuz  we’re soulmates. Right? 

Please come back soon. 

Or call me.

Please?

Love  Spency !

Phone number: XXX-XXX-XXXX

\--------------------------------------------------------

 Spencer looked over his letter a few times and wipes his eyes that at some point had started to tear. With a sniffle, he tucked his letter into an envelope. This time he made sure to take his time and write the address clearly to make sure it got to the right place this time. He sealed it up and placed a stamp on it like his mom taught him. Spencer then got up and went outside to the mailbox and placed his letter inside. He glanced over to the Ross house and frowned when Evelin peered out the front room window at him as though he was a blotch of dirt on a new car. With a wave of uncomfortable fear, he lifted the flag on the mailbox and fled inside. Once in the safety of his home, he held his soul-marked arm close and placed a kiss upon his mark, with teary eyes.

    “Please come home soon...”


	4. Loss of Spark

 Weeks passed with no word from Ryan. Spencer had begun to feel drained as the mundane routine of his life kept unchanged. His parents tried to get him into different activities, but the dread and discomfort they felt in their own home was weighing on them as well.  

  They were so glad that the boys had found each other. Some people never meet their soulmate, or meet them late in life. But Spencer and Ryan had managed to meet and connect at a young age. Now they were torn apart and Spencer’s parents felt terrible that they couldn’t do much to help their son.  

  Ginger couldn’t stand outside for long without feeling the bitter and judgmental eyes of her ex-friend and her religious husband. She had to talk down Lloyd more times than she could count since Ryan was sent away. She was usually a very loving and understanding person, but the hurt she felt was so strong that she couldn’t bring herself to love and care for her old friend. She had tried to stay cordial, but things were escalating and getting beyond her control. Ginger couldn’t stand seeing her son so drained. He seemed to have lost his spark. Lost the sparkle in his eye and passion in his heart.  

  Spencer stopped trying to learn the drums and would only go to school, come home and do his homework, eat dinner then go to bed. Lloyd tried to get him to play but he would only mumble that it was no use, that Ryan didn’t love him anymore, that he’d never see Ryan again, what was the point in learning, what was the point if he couldn’t play a song for Ryan. No matter what Lloyd or Ginger said to comfort him or encourage him it was met with monotone dismissal or mumbled comments.  

  Lloyd and Ginger knew, something had to be done. And it had to be done soon. For their own sakes, and for Spencer’s.  


	5. A Re-call of the Big Move

The day we moved is a blur to me. Everything happened so fast. My parents had the house packed and ready for the move within a week. Looking back, I suppose they had the motivation to leave quickly. My Dad’s job had a position open in Los Angeles, and as soon as he told his boss that he wanted to leave ,  the man offered my Dad the position. My Dad agreed since it was a higher position with a pay increase, and of course, it was away from the mess of Nevada.

  My mom did things around the community, like PTA, bake sales, neighborhood watch things like that. She loved doing those sorts of activities. My mom would talk about how much she enjoyed being part of a community. That of course became less frequent after Ryan was sent off. She attended less and less events and became more of a recluse. 

  We left on Friday afternoon and arrived in L.A around 5 that evening. I remember staring out the window at the scenery as it changed to mountains and then to palm trees. We drove past multi story homes placed along the side of large hills. Just looking at them filled me with nerves. 

  When we finally got to our new home, Dad parked in our driveway and we all just kind of sat there to let it sink  in.  I had to let everything sink in. My soulmate was gone. I moved homes. Changed schools. My whole life was now going to be completely different. The only good thing was that I had that weekend and the week to get everything together. I was lucky enough to be given that week before having to make new friends and learn a new school layout. 

  The first day at my new school was a big deal for my parents. They both made sure to be there to drop me off. It was very awkward as we walked into the school  and made our way to the Dean’s office. It was a fancy K- 12 Private school and it showed. My parents and I sat down in the chairs on the other side of the Dean’s desk and they listened as he rambled on about their traditions and how I would blossom there at Polytechnic. The adults talked about my future and how I liked drums and music, my parents talked about how I had become closed off and how they hope this new environment would help make things a bit easier until we could find my soulmate again, and then they talked about the schedule for school and what classes I would have. 

  The Dean brought us to my first class where he introduced my parents to my teacher. There were a few kids already in the classroom, and from the small number of desks in the classroom I could tell that there would be only a few more coming in. I stood behind my parents brooding and staying to myself as they talked to my teacher and the Dean. When the teacher turned her attention to me, I gave her a quiet greeting before I tuned them all out. 

  After the Dean handed me my schedule, my parents kissed my head and followed him out. The teacher showed me to my desk and told me what they were learning and that once everyone was in the class, I would get to introduce myself. When the time came, I stood in the front of the other 20 students and said my name. It wasn’t good enough as the teacher asked a few questions. Where I came from, what do I like to do, my favorite color? I sighed and answered her: Nevada, nothing anymore, red. I remember her frown as she told me I could sit down and starting the lesson on fractions.

  The first few months came and went. I had meeting with a school therapist every week. We would talk about Ryan, school, music and what I wanted to do in life. My parents would come to the end of the month session, where the therapist would talk about any progress or regress made that month. There were a few times that he suggested trying to talk to Ryan’s parents about letting me and Ryan talk again. Something about not being able to have closure or something. I didn’t want closure. I never did. I never will. I just wanted Ryan. But then I met him. Jordan. He changed everything for me.


	6. Making a New Friend

    “Hey” A voice called.

  Spencer was staring ahead with a blank expression on his face. It was a particularly difficult day for him. Each class felt like a space of heaviness.

   “Hellooo” The voice called out again.

  It wasn’t very hard to tune out the teachers for Spencer. Most of them were boring anyway. His classmates usually left him alone.

    “Sppeeennncceeeerrr” The voice sounded closer now.

  Spencer let his eyes come into focus on his classmate. The boy’s smile grew wider once he saw he had gained Spencer’s attention.

    “I thought you were a lost cause for a minute there.” He moved his hands behind his back and clasped them together. “Everyone is picking partners for our projects. Do you want to be my partner?”

  Spencer blinked.

    “What project?”

    “The one she just spent about 20 minutes explaining.” The boy chuckled. “You were really distracted huh?”

  Spencer scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed that he was caught so blatantly not paying attention.

    “Yeah... Um, I guess I can be your partner, you’ll have to tell me about the project though...”

  The boy was visibly happy to have not been rejected and pulled a desk over to Spencer’s. He excitedly told Spencer about the class breaking up into pairs and picking an animal that they’ll have to research together and make a presentation on. Spencer watched as he prattled on about the different animals other people were doing.

    “So, what animal should we pick? I was thinking maybe Cheetahs. Ooo, or Otters! Oh, oh or maybe a Hummingbird!”

  Spencer chuckled a bit at the boys sporadic train of thought.

    “Those are all very different animals.”

    “I knooow. But, they’re all so awesome! I can’t pick just one.”

    “Hmm” Spencer thought for a moment. “Why don’t we pick the Hummingbird? I'm sure there are a lot of other people that want to pick Cheetahs or Otters.”

  The boy gasped.

  You’re a genius Spencer!”

  Spencer shook his head a bit.

    “Definitely not.” He would have found a way to be with Ryan if he was a genius. Instead he’s stuck in another state, unsure of how to get ahold of Ryan. Sure he could send a letter, but he hadn’t even gotten the first two. Spencer started to feel a wave of loneliness and sadness, the kind that he was  
starting to unfortunately get used to.

  The boy seemed to notice the shift in Spencer’s mood and spoke in a hushed and concerned tone.

    “Spencer, are you ok? If something is making you sad , you can talk to me. I'm not super smart like the adults, but I can try my best.”

  Spencer looked at him and shook his head again. No words could escape his lips. He was grateful for the offer and was starting to feel worse that he didn’t know the boy’s name.

    “Ok, well, let’s draw pictures instead of doing research until you feel better.”

  Spencer gave a small nod. The two of them getting clean pieces of paper and their pencils before drawing what their minds could conjure up. After a few minutes Spencer took a deep breath and had  
the courage to speak again.

    “I… I um don’t know your name.”

  The boy blinked then chuckled.

    “I'm Jordan! I totally forgot to properly introduce myself.”

  Spencer smiled a bit.

    “It’s nice to officially meet you Jordan.”

    “It’s nice to be officially met.” Jordan smiled. “And it’s nice to see you smiling again. You have an awesome smile!”

  Spencer felt his face heat up. People have complimented his smile many times, but for some reason, hearing it from Jordan made him feel warm. A feeling similar to that of when Ryan would. Spencer smiled a bit more feeling that cold loneliness and sadness slowly melt away.

    “Thank you Jordan."


	7. Volunteer Work

  It didn’t take long after first meeting Jordan for him and I to become friends. He was so full of life and optimism. We only talked about soulmates once and from that point on, he was as determined as I was to find Ryan.

  He played piano and a few other instruments and had decided that we should keep practicing as soon as he learned I had tried to play drums a while back. After a few weeks of him encouraging me, I asked my Dad to start teaching me to play the drums once more.

  Months turned into years and the more classes we had together, the closer we had gotten. Eventually I had spent most days after school at Jordan’s. And he spent most of summer vacation and weekends at mine.

  When we hit 10th grade we had to start getting volunteer hours so we could graduate. There was a plethora of choices offered and I decided to volunteer with a place that taught ASL. Jordan picked a soup kitchen for his volunteer work. Whenever we didn’t have a volunteer shift after school, we would continue to hang out at his place. I learned ASL for about a year and a half while I was volunteering. I didn’t really get to use it much outside of that. It was really interesting though, since each person would get a professional teacher who would bring them along to different events and shows where they were translating.

  One of my favorites was for a kid’s play. A group of youngsters who needed the translations were sat together in the front left side of the theater. They were sat there and excitedly bounced as they waited for the show to begin. Once it did, my teacher signed with such speed as to keep up with the characters on stage, but not so fast that the kids couldn’t get the translations and watch the characters movements. It was that show that really showed me how important my teacher’s job was. Without ASL translators, those kids wouldn’t have been able to enjoy that show to the same extent that they did. I was sure in the future they would have subtitle options or something to that extent, but in the world at that moment, this was the best we had. The kids were very grateful and signed “thank you" a lot once the show was over.

  I hadn’t known it then, but my volunteer work would come in handy a lot in my future. If I could, I would go back and tell my younger self to keep at it. Keep learning ASL so I wouldn’t be so rusty now when I really need it.


	8. Tattoo?

    “You know it’s going to hurt right? Like a lot?” Jordan asked as he sat criss crossed on Spencer’s bed and eating chips.

    “I know…” Spencer said as he continued to pace back and forth. “But I already asked my parents and they said it was ok. I can’t just.. back out now.”

    “Well, do you know what you want to get? Because it’s going to be on your skin forever.”  
Spencer stopped pacing and nodded to his friend. He had thought about it for a few months now. Putting a tattoo around his soulmark. A reminder of what he’s living for. Who he’s living for.

    “I'm going to get his initials. And put a heart around it. It’s very simple and corny, I know, but I want this.” Spencer felt like he was trying to convince himself more than Jordan.

    “You have the money for it already?”

    “Yeah… I just have to... You know… Go and get it.”

  Jordan put a chip in his mouth and thought for a moment. 

    “Let’s go get it done today then.”

    “Wait, what?”

    “Yeah. That way you stop freaking yourself out about it.” Jordan said getting up and wiping the crumbs from his face. “I'll drive.”

  Jordan rolled up the opening of the chips and sealed it shut with a chip clip before putting the bag in Spencer’s snack storage. He got his keys from his pockets and headed out. 

  With a sigh, Spencer got his wallet and keys putting them in his pockets then slid his feet into his flip flops and grabbed the forms he filled out with his parents on the way out. By the time he got down to the front, Jordan already had his sneakers back on and was half way to his car. Spencer closed and locked the door before jogging to the passenger side door. 

  After they got themselves situated into the car, Jordan drove to the tattoo parlor they decided on. There wasn’t too much traffic on the road and they made it to their destination sooner than the G.P.S originally told them.

  Jordan found a parking spot and they made their way inside. 

    “I'm freaking out again…” Spencer whispered to Jordan as they stepped into the parlor and were hit with the buzzes of the tattoo machines.

    “You got this Spen. Deep breaths.” Jordan reassured.

  A woman covered in tattoos walked up to the desk to greet them. Her nametag read ‘Rose, Receptionist/ Artist'

    “Hey, my name is Rose. How can I help you boys?” 

    “My friend wants to get a special tattoo around his soulmark. He has a permission form from his parents and everything.” Jordan explained.

    “Sweet. Can I see the forms and I.D?”  
Spencer held out the packet of papers with his I.D. Rose took them and sat down and looked over all the papers then started typing away at her computer. Spencer felt more and more anxious as the seconds ticked away. Nothing was fake, but the way she examined every line made Spencer question if it was fake. Did he imagine his parents filled it out? Rose picked up the phone and dialed the number on the front page. Spencer held his breath as she talked to his dad. Would he be confused as to why he was getting a call from a tattoo parlor? Would they be chased out and banned? 

    “You’re all set. I'll bring you to an open artist.” Rose said, breaking Spencer’s worried thoughts. She was holding out his I.D and both her and Jordan were watching Spencer as he stared off into space. 

    “Spen?” Jordan called out, waving his hand in front of his face. 

    “Oh, right.” Spencer took his I.D and tucked it back into his wallet. 

  Rose stepped out from behind the desk and led the boys back to where the magic happened. She stopped at a station where the artist was cleaning up. He looked up when they got near and set his equipment down.

  They got introduced and got Spencer situated on the seat. Rose went back to her desk and Spencer explained what he wanted to Jared. 

  Spencer watched as Jared did the prep for the tattoo. All the anxiety came rushing back. Was this really something he wanted? What if he regrets it? What if Ryan doesn’t like tattoos and sees it and completely hates it? Or him? What if it’s too much and he can only get a part of it done? Worse yet, what if he faints?

  It was then Spencer felt a soft and warm feeling against his wrist. He looked down and smiled. It was him. Wherever he was, he was letting Spencer know it’s ok. 

  Once Jared was finished he got started with the tattoo. Spencer held onto Jordan’s hand with his free one and fought his way through the pain. 

  After what felt like years, it was finally over. Spencer looked down at what was permanently a part of him. He teared up and smiled.

    “I will find you again. I swear it.” He vowed.


	9. A New Avenue

I remember sitting on my computer with Jordan for hours searching for any hint of Ryan. Calling about a hundred or more boarding and public schools that resided in Indiana and Nevada. There was no sign of him. We searched every social media site and forum but got nowhere. 

  We didn’t have the reach to get  other  people’s help. To get them to share posts and spread its range. That’s when it started to hit us. We needed to gain some traction. Doing it on our own wasn’t getting us anywhere. 

  Jordan and I played music together and had never really thought about going into it as a job. But after spending all that time making calls and doing social media things, we realized that maybe we should try. If maybe we can gain a small gathering, we would have a better chance. It wasn’t the steadiest way to start taking music seriously, but that’s the beginning of the band’s creation.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Jordan tossed his cellphone besides him on a bed.

    “Ugh. Another fail.”

  Spencer frowned as he crossed out the school name from the list they had made.

    “No luck on my end either...” 

    “Do you think we should try another State?” Jordan asked plopping back onto the bed.

    “I don’t know what State to even change to... This is the last year that he’d be in high school... After that...” Spencer sighed and put his head on his desk.

    “It’ll be nearly impossible to find him.”

  Spencer groaned in frustration and sat up.

    “It would be so much easier if like... I had a bunch of people searching that would be such a help.”

  Jordan sat up quickly.

    “That’s it!”

    “What’s it?” Spencer turned to his friend.

    “Getting more people to help.” Jordan got up and went over to the desk and sat on Spencer’s lap and started to type away on the computer.

  Spencer’s face warmed up and he watched over Jordan’s shoulders. He was in the process of making a list of things to do.

    “What are you doing?”

    “Well you play drums.” Jordan started.

    “Uh huh. And?”

    “I sing and play guitar and keyboard.”

    “Uh huh.”

    “Let’s start a band.”

  Spencer tilted his head.

    “A band? Doesn’t that take... Like a crap ton of work?”

    “That’s what the list is for.”

    “Oh, I see.”

  Jordan focused on making his list. Spencer rested his head on Jordan’s shoulder and closed his eyes. The school year was going to be over in a few months. That wouldn’t be enough time to get established enough to get the social media help they needed. They tried everything two  16-year-old  boys could do. 

  But maybe, just maybe if they do this, they can reach a wider range. It might be a longer process, but it just might be the saving grace that Spencer needed. Spencer held up his wrist and opened his eyes to look at his  soulmark  and tattoo. 

  ‘ _ I’ll do it. I’ll get famous and get a larger following. I’ll get their help spreading the range and find you.’  _  Spencer promised as he placed his lips against the soulmark.


	10. How many thousand?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I am currently very ill and it takes quite a lot of energy to be awake and function even partially. Please have patience as I try to get the next chapters out with less time between them. Thank you!

  It had been a few months and the boys had a bunch of gigs under their belt. They recruited two others to be in the band, Mike and Ian. Mike played the lead guitar and Ian played the bass. They had gotten in the routine of going to school, getting food, going to their rented studio, doing their homework, then rehearsing. On the weekends they would eat breakfast at home, go to the studio and rehearse. They played gigs wherever they could and to whoever would listen.

  Jordan had made accounts for the band and they had about 200 followers from the shows. Jordan made sure to post frequently and to interact with their followers. As time went on, their followers increased and they were asked to play shows in other states.

  During the summer, Ian rented a van and trailer and the boys travelled cross- country to play gigs. They had saved money from all of their previous gigs and Mike kept tabs on their expenses so they wouldn’t use all of the money before they got back home.

  It was a daunting task to travel the U.S on their own with no real experience, but they did their best and made it to all of the shows on time. Most places were small and intimate settings, giving the fans and the band a pretty personal atmosphere. They were surprised that each show they did had at least 50 people and the highest attendance was at 132.

  After each show, the boys would meet their fans and sign things like autograph books, since they didn’t have a physical c.d out at that point. But fans were still excited and expressed an interest in buying merch and c.ds if they were put out.

  As they travelled from state to state, they started to think of designs and look up places that make merchandise to sell. They researched what prices they would cost, the quality they offered, if they ship to customers directly or only to them, where they ship and how much it cost to ship and if they had online store compatibility. They made a list of all the places they could find and had all of the information for each. Once that was settled they worked on getting a cost sheet for everything they would need for the c.ds.

  They poured their hearts and souls into every step and once they were finally back home at the end of summer, their new quest began. The four of them worked tirelessly making decisions, buying what they needed, making the c.ds and the covers, making the official track list for their new songs, making sure they were copyrighted, making the merch designs and getting their samples , setting up their online store onto their band site and getting an official release date.

  It had been months. Practically an entire year before the moment came. Their first real album. The announcement post had over 1,000 likes on their Facebook page and over 5,000 on their Twitter.

  The boys sat in Spencer’s living room with the computer set up to show on the large t.v screen. It was time. All the hard work they had done led to this moment. Spencer hit the publish to live and the store was officially open. They looked over to the tab with the bands Merch email and orders flooded in. Gmail could barely keep up with the storm of confirmations coming in.

  The company they decided to work with for their merch also had access to the actual order information and sent an email to their business email that they had started getting the orders together.

  After the first 2 hours the storm had died down and their inbox sat at 7,000 plus. They were astonished. Had they really made that much of an impact? Was this real or a dream?

  It was after a few minutes after sitting there in stunned silence that Jordan sat up.

    “A music video is our next task!” he declared. They turned their attention to him. He had a large grin on his face and tears forming around his eyes. “We need to thank them properly. Let’s make a song to thank our supporters and make a music video for them.”

  They agreed, and the four of them started to work on the song and concept of their very first music video.


End file.
